Bedrockperson
bedrockperson (or "The Father") is the Garry's Mod equivalent of BedrockPerson. Like his other incarnations, he is the God of his respective dimension. ' ' History Much of bedrockperson's history is unknown. Episode 8 of The Marvelous Misadventures of Joe and Jerry show him as a grievously injured Metrocop in the midst of the Uprising in City 17, the central conflict of the latter half of Half-Life 2. Chronologically the next we see of him is DOCUMENT MK-FOUNDATION-1, wherein he is merely alluded to as an "associate" who, despite not having any part in the organizations that would later merge into the Garry's Squad Compound/Site Network, found his way into a meeting that would eventually lead to its creation. Some time after, bedrockperson evidently married a woman and had a son whom he named "Joseph". Database File 027 implies the woman's name was Pam and that she worked in Admissions for the GC/SN. This is confirmed in Database File 060 Next he is seen in The Dimensional Discrepancy where he aids Jacob in opposing Master Hand, cementing a perpetually uneasy relationship between the two. Here enters the Gascot. At bedrock's urging attempts to counteract the being, Operation: Rabbit Hole was put into effect, resulting in the deaths of nearly 6,000 people. It was during this time that Pam was killed by the Gascot, rather violently, an event which profoundly affected bedrockperson. Following the event bedrock had a complete change in personality, becoming akratic, nonchalantly sociopathic, generally unprofessional and profoundly disturbed. It is later revealed bedrock developed depression and deep anxiety after the incident, culminating in several failed suicide attempts. Between The Dimensional Discrepancy and The Dimensional Discrepancy 2, bedrock discovered he embodied the deity which ruled over his home dimension. However, he soon discovered that gods could be killed where their divinity no longer applied, i.e. different dimensions. Having been killed in the universe of a compatriot, bedrock's universe ceased to exist, only for order to be restored following the death of Decay The Witherer. bedrock is revived by Master Hand only to be spirited away by the Men in Suits and kept in their captivity. During this time, bedrock resolves to avert this bleak future by travelling back in time and warning the world of the Gascot's coming, however, in doing so he realizes he was the Gascot, and goes mad at the revelation. After "catching up" to the time he originally died and then went back, bedrock, having matured with Gascot as his counterpart had, resolves to return to his normal life. After murdering traitors in the organization, he suddenly returns to the GC/SN and resumes his duties as commander. After returning to his tenure, bedrock had most documents relating to the Gascot were either destroyed or redacted, even going so far as to issue a pardon for the entity and prohibiting further exploration of the issue. Recovering DNA samples from the murders of the traitors, the GC/SN discovers the truth about the Gascot and arrest the commander and try him for the former's crimes. bedrock is quick to point out that him being God renders any punishment they could throw at him irrelevant, however before the trial is able to continue he is apparently kidnapped by Azrael, an Angel. Quickly releasing himself without consequence, he attempts suicide yet again and is hospitalized. Adamant on brushing the incident off, the city is suddenly attacked, the first of many initiated by the Men in Suits, who are now hellbent on destroying bedrock, even if it means destroying the Universe itself. Fleeing from compound to compound, bedrock is suddenly approached by Metatron, yet another angel, who persuades him to seek an audience with himself, Azrael, and two other angels named Uriel and Michael, who form a so-called "Collective". Eventually, it is revealed by Anomaly VN-1520 that Angels are merely beings which use human bodies as hosts to manifest themselves, and Azrael is bedrock's host. After eventually deducing this and freeing bedrock from Master Hand's control, the Collective and bedrock's compatriots confront the Men in Suits, however they are unable to prevent the destruction of the Universe. After yet another reboot, bedrock is apparently completely unaware of the events that had transpired and has no idea who Azrael is or that he is a host. Trivia *There's a running gag that bedrock never shows his face, yet always takes off his mask. (see below) *Despite not being his Minecraft iteration, pictures of a suitless bedrock are almost always depicting him in a suit (see below). *Bedrock has two alternate personalities, Gascot and Azrael. File:2014-09-25_00019.jpg|A suitless bedrock looking rather repulsed(?) at a dead headcrab File:2014-09-25_00018.jpg|bedrock looking a bit unconfident in a Tron-esque suit. File:2014-09-25_00020.jpg|OH MY GOD! File:2014-09-25_00022.jpg|Uh...do you..? File:2014-09-25_00024.jpg|Ok yeah I think we should call someone. File:Screen_Shot_2014-09-26_at_9.08.19_PM.png|bedrock firing at a SWAT unit... File:Screen_Shot_2014-09-26_at_9.08.53_PM.png|...and making his daring escape! File:Screen_Shot_2014-09-26_at_9.08.46_PM.png|Hey is it supposed to be smoking? File:Screen_Shot_2014-09-26_at_9.09.04_PM.png|thumb|Uh oh. File:Screen_Shot_2014-09-26_at_9.09.11_PM.png|Oh no..... File:Screen_Shot_2014-09-26_at_9.09.27_PM.png|Is he ok? File:Screen_Shot_2014-09-26_at_9.09.40_PM.png|OH GOD! File:Screen_Shot_2014-09-26_at_9.09.54_PM.png|Oh crap. File:Screen_Shot_2014-09-26_at_9.10.08_PM.png|oh balls File:Screen_Shot_2014-09-26_at_9.10.16_PM.png|I don't think the medic likes me taking pictures. File:Screen_Shot_2014-09-26_at_9.10.22_PM.png|HEY YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE MY CAMERA! File:Screen_Shot_2014-09-26_at_9.10.33_PM.png|The camera man is now also dead File:Screen_Shot_2014-09-25_at_9.10.14_AM.png|bedrockperson firing at a Hunter-Chopper Category:Uncategorized